Dream Magick
by CopraMeow
Summary: Oneshot for Red Sun Contains possible spoilers..


_Velvet. Masks. Ropes._

 _The scent of incense heavy in the air. The hard bass thundering off the walls. Bodies mill the floors, tangle with each other, dance, feed, laugh in the darkness of the dance floor. Dawn made her way across it, her hips swaying to the rhythm, slowly circling. Her hair was down, behind her shoulders, hiding the ever growing tattoos of Death._

 _Glowing eyes searched the patio above the dance floor where the boys partied. She could hear their loud voices, softened by alcohol and ridden of any stops. A drunk man always spoke the truth. She smiled at that thought._

 _The Guard cheered as she came into view, a few whistled and snickered when Alexander glared at them. The tight fitting black dress had an open back held by two slim, silver chains making the Death Doc stand out. Gone was the usual military shirt and pants, the heavy boots were now velvety, red pumps._

 _˝Hi boys˝_

 _˝Hi Doc, see the braid is gone and loose...uhm like a few things˝- Draco grinned devilishly sipping his drink. An eyebrow raised made him giggle._

 _˝AYE AYEEE˝- The male laughed and got up, leaving the spot next to Alexander empty. Alexander was watching her every move. He had seen her since she entered the club, casually strolling though the dance floor._

 _˝What?˝- Dawn asked nonchalantly. She took the wine bottle and poured herself a drink of the dark red liquid. Alexander's eyes followed the movements of her wrists, the veins of the tattoos intercircling each other. It was rare for her to show them so openly, bare to the world._

 _˝No work tonight?˝- He asked._

 _˝Tonight? Hell nah. Besides I need to release pent up...energies˝- Dawn said flashing her fangs in a wide smile. She sipped her drink, watching the bodies dance. ˝I wanna dance!˝- She lifted herself and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling him up swiftly. He was used to her mood swings, but the strength still caught him off guard._

 _˝Come˝- Dawn said lazily. She went to the middle of the dance floor before pulling Alexander's body close. The beat shifted to a slower, heavier rhythm. Her eyes locked onto his. Alexander exhaled slowly grabbing her hips and guiding them to his. He kept the movements light, barely touching her._

 _His hands felt rough on her exposed skin, unfamiliar with the touch of scars. She was surprised by the fire in his blue eyes, focused completely on her. He pressed her to his chest, smirking._

 _A challenge hung in the air._

 _Dawn chuckled and released his hold returning to the patio where the Guard was drinking and cheering for her. Alexander stood in the middle of the dance floor watching her leave._

* * *

 _In the wee hours of the Morning the Guard left the club, some staggered and fell, laughing loudly and_ _cursing vodka or rum, others giggled and passed on hoping for a fast encounter with their beds. Alexander walked slowly, his mind a haze of alcohol, his ears still buzzing from the loud music._

 _He crashed on his bed a mere minutes later, still clothed in a black dress shirt and pants, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He remembered the looks of the girls in the club, the softening of gazes and bitings of lips as he passed by. Dark, tall, muscled with light eyes and that eyes scar Draco sweared was a pussy magnet._

 _What did Draco know..shit._ _  
Anything is what she is  
Anywhere is where she's from  
Anything is what she'll be  
Anything as long as it's mine_

 _Alexander sang with his eyes closed. He'd wait for his intoxicated mind to shut off and hope he wouldn't dream..._

* * *

 __ _And the door it opens is the way back in  
Or is it the way back out?_

 _Dawn heard Alexander sing quietly. Still sang himself to sleep? She closed the door to his bedroom and tip toed to the bed. Black sheets, black everything, how lovely..._

 _˝Aweex˝- She coed. Alexander opened his eyes and lifted himself of the bed. He stared at her wide eyed as she slipped the dress of her body, clad in only small panties. Black to match._

 _˝Fuck˝- Alex said through his teeth._

 _˝I plan on that˝_

 _˝Whut?˝- Alex watched Dawn come close to him and crawl into his lap. The tattooed hands undid his shirt revealing his scared, muscled chest. He didn't dare to breathe. A dream, surely..._

 _˝Shhh, enjoy it˝- Dawn pressed her lips to his neck, kissing softly. Biting the tender flesh before licking and pulling it with her teeth between her fangs, scratching the skin. She kept her weight light on his, pressing her hips into his crotch firmly. Alex groaned, his head fell back. His skin was tingling from the sensation and the sheer amazement. He'd imagined this scene the nights he was alone in this bed, a hand wrapped around his hard dick, and if she'd read his thoughts Dawn slipped a hand into his boxers wrapping it around the tip and pushing the skin down, pressing her nails into the blunt head and puling the skin back again._

 _Oh sweet pain of pleasure..._

 _Alexander moaned under her touch and was shut up with her lips on his. They were soft and warm, her breath smelled like wine and sugar. His instincts woke and he pushed his tongue in her mouth surprising her. A hand grabbed her ass, squeezing the firm muscles and the other cupped the soft flesh of her breast, massaging it, pinching the nipple softly. Dawn moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips, inviting._

 _˝Nah, I wanna enjoy thoroughly...˝- Alexander said breathless. He threw her off him and on the bed, straddling her immediately. He pried her hands of him and pushed them above her head. ˝Stay˝- He disappeared into the bathroom and Dawn heard shuffling before a familiar clicking noise cuffed her hands together to the headboard of the bed. That kinky bastard._

 _˝Now…the appetizer˝- Alexander licked his lips, the eyes filled with a mischievous glint. He kissed her neck, returning the biting, drawing blood lapping it up and letting it pool onto her breasts. He bit her nipples slowly and lightly, twirling his tongue and pulling them. He kissed his way down her stomach, biting the side of the sensitive flesh. ˝So damn perfect…˝- He whispered and pushed her panties aside, kissing her core. A rough finger played with the folds, brushing the skin, following the curve and disappearing inside. He pushed in slowly as he watched her writhe under him. Dawn's gaze never broke from his, her fangs biting her lower lip._

 _˝Enjoy it as much as I am…˝- Still watching her he pulled his pants and boxers down. He used his fangs to bite through the panties and toss them aside, ruined. Licking her inner thigh her returned to her core, giving it a soft kiss and pushing his tongue inside. Dawn bucked her hips and moaned, legs hitting Alex's shoulders. Alexander snickered and slowly pulled his tongue out. Dawn was wet and waiting. His cock throbbed impatiently. Grabbing himself he guided the tip to her entrance and slammed in all at once. Dawn moaned at the sudden filling. Her hips pushed back to meet him halfway. With heavy lidded eyes Alexander started up a rhythm. He'd thrust in hard, backing up slowly under an angle making Dawn crazy._

 _˝Kinky ass bastard˝- She hissed in pleasure as he thrusted and bit her shoulder at the same time._

 _˝You love it˝_

 _˝Fuck yes I do. Fuuuck˝- Alexander lifted her leggs on his shoulder deepening the angle he was able to push in. Right under her sweet spot, hitting it hard with every move. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She stopped moving her hips to meet his and enjoyed every thrust, every contact of sweaty skin._

 _˝Mmmmmm moore˝- She moaned. Alexander's neck was sweaty, glistening pearls rolling down his chest to the place where they were joined._

 _˝Tell me˝- He breathed into her neck. His movements stilled, breathing heavy he waited for her command._

 _˝Turn me˝_

 _˝Kinky˝- Alex chuckled._

 _˝So are you...˝ - She licked his neck, biting his earlobe. He purred and pulled his dick out. It stood perfectly erect making Dawn giggle. He lifted her and turned onto her belly, releasing the cuffs. Once her spread her legs her pushed back in. Both moaned at the contact. Alex pounded into her, his abs hitting her ass in a such a delicious manner. He stared at the bouncing flesh fixated. Dawn arched her back to met his thrusts. Her breasts bounced with the moving, nipples aching with the build of pleasure. She was close to her release._

 _˝So fucking close˝- Alexander moaned. He licked the back of her neck, grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back, speeding up. Dawn's eyes rolled back, toes curled and she let herself float in the pleasure. She heard Alexander growl in pleasure before climaxing, hitting her sweet spot the last time, pushing her above her limit. Her hair fell down her back, her heart racing, legs wet with cum and sweat. Joints aching in a sweet pain._

 _Alexander collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He exhaled and closed his eyes, falling asleep momentarily. Dawn grinned and took his arm off her. She slipped on her dress and took the ripped panties._

 _˝Sweet dreams..˝- She shut the door quietly. Dawn was already here, a new day ready to be conquered._

* * *

 _*A few hours later*_

* * *

 _˝Mornin' Lad˝- Arthur greeted Alexander. The latter came in looking exhausted but grinning like a mad man._

 _˝Morning, where's Dawn?˝_

 _˝Guess, I'll give ya a cookie˝- Draco taunted as usual. He was pouring himself coffee in a cat shaped mug. Figures. Alexander went past the Guard main room to the back, where the armory and Law were. He found Dawn hunched over a table, working on something._

 _˝Hey..hey there˝- He grinned. Dawn turned around and blinked. Her face was emotionless._

 _˝What?˝_

 _˝Uh morning?˝- Alexander was confused._

 _˝Ya need something? I'm still hangover and just want peace˝_

 _˝Uh yesterday..˝_

 _˝You still sour about the dance? Geez˝_

 _˝T-the dance?˝_

 _˝What else?˝- Dawn blinked a few times again. She'd d that when she was puzzled._

 _˝Nothing, work. I'll be on patrol˝- Alexander said. He saw Dawn turn back to her work. She nodded her head and groaned._

 _So was it a fool's dream again?_

 _He was sour again, a migraine coming his way past._

 _Down in the Lab, a very naughty Dawn grinned at herself._

* * *

 _A/n : Alexander sings Misfit's – Dig up her bones_


End file.
